Peppa Pig UTTP
Peppa Pig UTTP is a false UTTP member who likes to make videos out of users she hates, her icon is Peppa Pig due to being addicted to Peppa Pig, She hates shows like Rugrats, etc, and she is the creator of (USER)'s Computer Videos. Her YouTube/Google+ Life She joined YouTube/Google+ on December 3, 2016. She has 7 accounts (6 as her main and 1 as her alt & backup account) Round 1 (December 3, 2016-February 21, 2017) On her 1st channel, she made real-life videos out innocent users being Susie Carmichael, Edwin Carmichael or Buster Carmichael and she started to make Computer Videos such as Old Computers, She once made a dislike complaint Video and sent a grounded threat to everyone for disliking her videos, on her first channel. And everytime she gets (e.g. 10 subscribers), she will announce everyone has she has (number of subscribers) Subscribers. In 2017, she started to call people the n-word, which is very racist. She also made a strict message to Alvin Hung. She hates Alvin Hung so she told him to stop ruining Vyond when Alvin Hung did not ruin Vyond, Alvin Hung needs money for his family. On February 21, 2017, she got terminated. Round 2 (February 26, 2017-March 1, 2017) Then later on February 25, 2017, her imposter came and she acted the same way Peppa Pig UTTP acts, then one day later on February 26, 2017, she came back as Peppa Pig UTTP is Back and after she came back, she no longer made I got subscribers videos and she started to make Different (USER)'s Computer Videos which are Windows CE Computers, then later, her account got hacked and closed on March 1, 2017. Round 3 (March 5, 2017-June 28, 2017) On March 5, 2017, she came back as Peppa Pig UTTP Returns Again and she started to make prank openings but she only made one. She made a prank opening out of The Rugrats Runaway Reptar on VHS (1999) and used the "Justin Bieber - Baby" music video clip (alot of the scenes are cut), and she started to make (TV SHOW) Sucks videos but she only made three, she also revealed her computer and her family's computers, and she started to make several bad videos out of Inez Thomas. Later on April or May 2017, her computer got locked by the FBI for watching porn. On May 20, 2017, she started a hate club out of Inez Thomas. She went to summer school on June 21, 2017, because of her bad behavior in school. On June 28, 2017, she got terminated for the third time. Her Alt and Backup Channel Round (April 29, 2017-July 1, 2017) She had an alt and backup Channel on April 29, 2017. On July 1, 2017, her mother closed her alt and backup channel, She had a different profile picture with no videos. Her icon is a Peppa Pig icon with a white background and Peppa Pig standing on the left showing the face. Round 4 (July 8, 2017-April 1, 2018) On July 8th 2017, She came back as Peppa Pig UTTP 4th Return, Luckily, she hasn't posted any videos in August 2017., but she made a video to give Inez Thomas her email and password, so she can hack her back in July 2017. On April 2018, she was later hacked. Round 5 (April 9, 2018-April 16, 2018) A few days later, Peppa Pig UTTP came back as Peppa Pig UTTP Returns Once Again. It was later hacked. Round 6 (May 7, 2018-July 25, 2018) A month later, Peppa Pig UTTP came back as Peppa Pig UTTP is Back for The 6th Time, she continued to attack Inez Thomas, she once doxxed Inez Thomas's home address, she even threatened to attack people who use Windows XP, Windows 7, Windows 10 and Chrome OS (Chrome OS is basically used on Chromebooks and Chromeboxes). On June 2018, she started attacking Sonya Lee Chan a lot, she also doxxed her real name, proving that Peppa Pig UTTP is trying to invade someone's privacy. On July 24, 2018, she got terminated on YouTube and she also privately leaked the email and password to the hacker, Peppa Pig UTTP later got hacked by Sonya-Lee Chan, and the username was changed to mewel jartinez. Round 7 (August 2, 2018-June 1st, 2019) On August 2, 2018, Peppa Pig UTTP returns as Peppa Pig UTTP Returns for the 7th Time, As she continues to attack Sonya Lee Chan 24/7, and wished her an unhappy birthday. She also attacks people who hate modern pop music and like metal music, on late 2018, she told Sonya Lee to give her phone number to her, which is personal information and asked girls what their breast size was. She has been wishing a lot of users who like rock/metal music or Windows XP an unhappy birthday, she even wished Inez Thomas an unhappy birthday for using Windows XP. In January 2019, she uploaded an old video from Sonya Lee Chan’s channel without her permission. On June 1st, 2019 though, she got hacked again. Imposters that Peppa Pig UTTP made She made about 4 imposter accounts, She made Inez Thomas UTTP back in March/April 2017 which that imposter account is inactive, MLG Inez Thomas Swagger AUTTP back in July 2017, that account is inactive also, she also made another imposter account called Inez Thomas The Windows XP User that account was also inactive, on October/November 2017, She made TB305 4th Reborn (Original violator Of CommodoreCrusher9000TM since 09/29/2017), she closed it on December 28, 2017 due to people exposing that TB305 4th Reborn was a impostor of TB305 when he revealed the information of copyright infringing material from TTS users and GoAnimate users. List of Sockpuppet Accounts created by Peppa Pig UTTP * Evil Susie Carmichael UTTP * Anti-Windows XP Users And Fans Society Act of 2017 Likes Peppa Pig, Dora The Explorer, Nick Jr., Fanboy and Chumchum, Justin Bieber, Sanjay & Craig, Breadwinners, UTTP, THDTC, VGCP, IGUA, NEW HYDE GRANDPA UTTP THDTC, shopkins girl UTTP, CaillouRocks2009 UTTP THDTC (f.k.a CaillouRocks88), Windows ME, Windows Vista, Memehog, 2010s pop music, 2010s rap music, hip-hop, R&B, etc. Dislikes Rugrats, Inez Thomas, Sonya Lee Chan, Susie Carmichael, Windows XP, Spongebob (Seasons 1-3 Only), Snorks, Smurfs, innocent users, Sarah West, CommodoreCrusher9000TM, Rock, Metal, Classical, Jazz, etc. External links * Her Current YouTube Channel * Her DeviantArt account * Her Google+ account * Her VidLii account Category:UTTP members